As known, there are pluralities of types of drier embodiments for providing the drying of materials. In general, said driers have a form so as to define a chamber, and hot air is applied inside the chambers; and products or objects are dried inside said chamber.
In the patent application TR2006/07503, a drier system is disclosed which is designed for drying legumes and cereals. Said system functions as follows: The humid product, which is entered to the tower from above, is poured to the cabinets at a certain speed downwardly and said product is heated by means of the vapor transferred to the cabinets and at the bottom cabinet, the product is cooled. The product flows through the gaps and moves downwardly. The product is discharged by the variator which is positioned at the bottom and which moves forwardly and backwardly, and the flow speed of the product is adjusted by the variator. The flow of the product is provided by means of the small gaps which are positioned between the gaps and which are positioned at the upper part of the variator. The air, used in the cabinet, is discharged by means of the suctioning pipes and the flow rate of the air is adjusted by means of the flaps and the pressure of the air is adjusted by means of the bushings.
The patent application TR2011/02838 discloses a recycling system which dries the RAP or aggregate and which takes the humidity in the RAP or aggregate. However, the drier mechanism of this system, requires some revisions.